Oath of the Dragon
by Angeria
Summary: In a world parallel to that of Reijis world, a girl just recieved her own dragon in the game of Dragon Drive, but is it a only a game? and what dangers lurks out there?(PG rated for safty)


******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Drive, if I did, I would be ultra happy!  
  
I only own Cassy(me), Rickard(my bro) and Rina-san(made up) and Chikai(made up dragon).  
  
I need some people to be allys, enimys and just challengers. just wright what you wanna be  
  
which dragon you want(no fan mades), how you look and about your personality.  
  
***********************Chapter 1.The Journey starts.**************************************************************  
  
Sad light shone  
  
turning into wings that cuts the white darkness  
  
shone upon by the cold sun  
  
I had some limited freedom  
  
the miraculous night cast by the mirror  
  
started to remove my mask, my soul  
  
on the other side of the collapsing wall  
  
despair and hope looks the same  
  
if there's a heart that's yet to be seen  
  
lets head to the end of the prologue  
  
in the world where the wind blows like a blade  
  
what is it I should protect?  
  
in a journey where I know one painful thing after another  
  
I get closer to the true me  
  
the fake light is disappearing  
  
the true light is born  
  
in these hands...  
  
pierce through the night dyed in white  
  
keep on creating a new era  
  
create time with your heart  
  
fly through the eternal white night  
  
(~Lyrics from "True Light" from "D.N.Angel". I only used it because it seemed to fit.)  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sapphire blue...  
  
Sapphire blue was the color of the sky, that day that I would find my own destiny....  
  
Oops! I forgot to tell who I'm! My name is Cassy and am in my teenage years. In school Im a fairly good student.  
  
Trying to learn as much as I could and working as hard as possible, but there is a dark secret I bear in my heart...  
  
......I never really finnish things....I could name several games that I played so fiercely but just too quit when  
  
I reached the end of a game befor it even was over...the same with some school projects....not even my diarys   
  
was continued...Its not that I want to quit...I just seem to do so....I dont have any reall friends eighter...  
  
the most of those I had deserted me for their other friends...The only friends I have are some over the internet,   
  
but they live so far from the midnightsuns land of Sweden.  
  
Anyway, as I told you befor, the sky of this special day was just as clear as the bluest of sapphires, only a few   
  
fluffy clouds sailed over the marine colored sky. The warm rays of the golden sun landed softly on my rosy cheeks   
  
while the cool summer breeze played with my blond hair that was put up in a ponytail and I could sence the smell   
  
of fresh lilacs; a scent I loved.  
  
Nearby I could see small flower beds where daffydilions and other pretty flowers in many colors grew,it was late  
  
spring, early summer and it wasnt long until the schools closed down for the summer.  
  
In front of me was a huge building...It was the neared mall of the area I lived in. There you had about   
  
anything you need, restaurants, jewelerys,toy stores, liberary, you name it! But what they didnt have was a cinema  
  
and a manga book shop.  
  
I looked down at my little brother, he was about 2/3 years younger than me but was about one or two centimeters   
  
longer than me...[authours note: ironic eh? dont you call me short then I will beat you up!]But I always beat  
  
him when we had our small fist fights...He had copper-red hair and had freckles in his face, but it was a fairly   
  
small numer of freckles.  
  
"Why did it had to break now?" He asked and tied togheter the broken band on his bag that layd on the ground.  
  
"Well, I dont know, Rickard! You should maybe take more care of your things...but hurry up! You was the one who   
  
wanted to go here to maybe buy a new game!" I added the last things so he couldnt counter say anything about my   
  
comment about his things.  
  
"Ok!Ok!" He got upp on his feets and started walking after me.  
  
Suddenly I stoped and my bro almost walked over me.  
  
"Why the heck did you stop?!" He yelled on me, but I was used at his whining and shouting.  
  
"Because of that!" I said and pointed at a poster with a great white dragon that was put up near the videoshop   
  
that was near the enterance of the mall.  
  
"Dragon Drive?"Rickard read of the sign. "You stoped for this?"  
  
"Yes! You know how much I love Dragon Drive!" I said to him with passion. "Dragon Drive" was a game and a manga   
  
in the world I lived in. According to the sign the new PS2 Dragon Drive would be out in august, which made me very   
  
sad, I didnt want to waint for it.  
  
"Pssst! Girl! Are you interessted in Dragon Drive?" A man with black cloaths and a black hat with black sunglasses   
  
asked me, I hadnt noticed him so I almost jumped 20 feet up into the air by surprise.  
  
"eh..Yeah..." I answered with unease.  
  
"Then take this..." He handed over a small brochure with dragon drive in it...but it wasnt the ordinary PS2 game,  
  
but a virtual reality game! It had an adress that was to a street nearby.  
  
I raised my head from the brochure to say "Thank you." to the man but he was gone.  
  
"Strange man...Are you really going to trust him?" the red haired youngster asked me.  
  
"Indeed he was a strange man...but if this is true...I cant let the chanse slip away!" I smiled at my lil brother and  
  
felt a small tickling feeling in my tummy."Why dont you come too? You might find it amusing."  
  
"Ok, I will go with you...but only to see if there is any cool dragons.."He said and I knew that he wouldnt have gone   
  
with unless he needed too...maybe he cared about my safety? NAHH!!! that wasnt possible... maybe he was just afraid of  
  
being alone in the mall...  
  
Knowing the area fairly well, I soon found the address that the game would be held at. It was a basement like apartment  
  
where there had been a cute little pet shop befor...now it was empty and grey, but one curtain was haning on the wall,  
  
covering a iron door, but it wasnt covering the door perfectly, that was why we found it.  
  
At that time we heard foot steps coming down from the stairs that lead out of there. It was two girls and two boys, they   
  
did also hold in a brochure with Dragon Drive on it, they was also invited...  
  
One of the girls pressed a red button and the door oppened to reveal an elevator.The four of the other teen steped insid   
  
of it, and so did I and my brother.  
  
When the elevator finally stoped and opened the doors, I could hardly believe it, but, it looked just like in the anime  
  
of Dragon Drive...monitors, sits...everything! My bro was staring at one of the huge screens which was showing a battle  
  
between two dragons.  
  
"Now you can maybe understand why I love Dragon Drive!" I told him."C´mon lets find an information counter!"  
  
After some navigating between all the people we found the information center.  
  
"Hello! Can I help you with something?" the info lady asked us.  
  
"um yes, I would like to sign up for playing Dragon Drive...It doesnt cost anything, does it?" I said unsure of I was  
  
sayin´ the right things.  
  
"Its compleately free of charge, just give me your name and you will become a member and can play any time you want!"  
  
She smiled brightly against me and I told her my name and my favorite colors that she also asked for, then she   
  
gave me a cerice mobile phone which was exactly like the phones in the anime.  
  
Then Rickard said something shocking (for me) and his words was. "I want to sign up too!"  
  
And so after a repeated prosess did he recieve his phone; it was lime green...green was his favorite color   
  
after all...   
  
"Ok, Cassy, you can go to that room to recieve your dragon..." The info lady pointed against one room..."And you Rickard   
  
can go into that room!"She pointed against another room that was across the big room that we was in now."Dont worry  
  
your leaders will know you are there because I have already informed them!"  
  
"Ok Rickard, lets meet here when we are finnished,ok?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
I walked to wards the door and stoped for a second in hesitatement but continued anyway, inside there was alot of people.  
  
"Hello there! You must be Cassy! Welcome!You are the last of the rookies today so just step up here and sit in this   
  
chair."A Japanese woman in her 20´s told me, she was the leader that the info lady spoke of. I did as the woman told me.  
  
"Dont worry! you can call me Rina-san, and if you have any questions just come to me! Now just let the machines do their  
  
job and your dragon will soon be ready!"  
  
I was already relaxing in my chair, Rina-san was maybe the kind of person that could make people feel comfterball   
  
everywhere...the computers gave a soft buzzing sound and when it stoped a shadow of a dragon apeared on the screen.  
  
slowly but surely it became more visable but when it was finished, everyone in the room seemed to be anime sweatdroping...  
  
even me...My dragon... was small and had red fur, two batwing looking "ears",a golden triangular marks on her fourheads,   
  
golden claws on boath front and hind legs and it had two birdlike wings...the on thought that hit me was ~everyone is   
  
going to laught at me!~  
  
"What?! An unknown dragon? and its weaker than almost all other dragons! its only stronger than Chibisuke..." Rina said  
  
surprided then toke a card that the machine made, then she gave it to me.  
  
"Take care of this dragon, it might bring you good luck!"   
  
I could only gaze on Rina-san and then take a place in the audiense wainting for my first battle with this dragon...  
  
I wondered if I could ever win with it..."Hmm you need a name...ah! now I know! Chikai! your new name is Chikai!."  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
******************************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
